My Favorite Love Story Is Ours
by TotallyWrongInAllTheRightWays
Summary: *rewritten,imprint fic* Until the day she met the pack, all Valerie Swan worried about was passing Math class and what she'd do on the weekend or something, she had a pretty normal life. But then she becomes an imprint and winds up in the middle of the events going on in her sisters life and winds up getting close to her imprinter, even falling for him.
1. It's All A Blur I

**I decided to rewrite Funny Love. Since I'm doing this, I've sort of made Valerie's character less of a pain in the ass. And she's 15 for this rewrite, which is set in Eclipse, it actually starts with the Bella slapping Paul scene, because I thought it'd be cool to write from there and go forward. Only thing is, can't decide whether I wanna put her with Paul or Embry now. Thanks to everyone who liked the old version, I just didn't think it was that good and I'm a perfectionist pain in the ass, so maybe this time will be better. Anyway, hopefully you guys like this rewrite.**

**There are things posted about Valerie on my user bio, it's not much.**

* * *

ONE

From the passenger seat of her older sister's truck, Valerie gaped at Bella as she approached the three guys she claimed were turning Jacob against them and muttered quietly, "Yeah, this is going to go fantastically." as she rolled down the window, moved to sit perched on it as she yelled casually, "Just a thought here, Bells.. But you maybe don't wanna piss off the giants?"

Bella stopped and turned, looked at her little sister and said in a slightly protective tone, "Get back in the truck now, Val."

"Okay, alright, I'm just saying is all.. I mean they look really big and mean.. They actually look like men, not like that creampuff you're so in love with, Edward.. And when a woman puts herself into a man's place, Bells.." Valerie trailed off, the warning glare she got from her big sister making her fall silent, scoot back down inside the truck.

"And look what the cat drags in." the male muttered as Bella's burnt orange truck pulled into Jacob's driveway. They were just leaving Jacob's house, Sam seemed to think Jacob was on the verge of a phase, and he was sort of talking him through the process. The male nudged his friend and nodded at the truck as he said quietly, "Told you so. Sooner or later, she'd show up." and then the strangest thing happened as Bella got out.. He noticed the girl sitting in the passenger seat and all he could do was stare as this white hot and almost scorching heat filled his veins and made his body feel as if it were on fire.

The sweetest scent he'd probably ever smelled before in his entire life filled the air and the male's eyes darted around, a knee jerk reaction occurring as he tried to find the source of the smell.. When he did, his focus settled on the brunette passenger in Bella's truck, apparently Bella's little sister Valerie, as she was trying to talk sense into an older sister that personally, the male in question wouldn't pee on if she were on fire.

All he could see was her, this dark haired girl with wide dark brown eyes. He felt like he was hanging in the heavens by a string, and when the bizarre flashes of things to come, what their future would look like and everything in his life leading up to this moment began to come at a rapid fire pace, it felt like the string snapped and he was in a free fall, no parachute.

Only she could catch him now. She was literally his gravity. She was the sun, he was in orbit around her. Without her, he'd be nothing. Everything that made him who and what he was a few moments before vanished.

The whole bizarre instance finished around the same time that Bella's annoying voice cut into his thoughts.

What happened next was a literal blur given that the male was still so stunned that he'd imprinted on Valerie just moments before. All he did remember was Valerie getting out of the truck, seeing the shifters actually wolf out, and slumping to the ground in a faint a few feet away.

He swore as he made his way over and picked her up. This was not how he meant for things to happen, damn it, when he imprinted too, he'd been hoping for a more calm situation or something, but apparently, from the looks of things, that wasn't going to be the case.

He could feel Sam's eyes on him the entire time, but he didn't care. He had to get her inside where it was safer for the moment, just in case things heated up again. He turned to Bella and mused aloud, "Seriously, you bring her with you?"

"She was in the truck, she had cheerleading practice. Give me my sister." Bella said firmly, stepping forward, intent on taking her sister, helping her to the truck and getting them the hell out of La Push.

"Yeah, not gonna happen.. Somebody's gotta explain what she just saw when she wakes up and we all know if you do it, Bella, she's not going to get the entire truth."

"Valerie's okay, Bella. The last thing he'd do to her, especially now, is hurt her." one of the other guys said from behind him as Sam nodded and said quietly, "Take her into the house." to the male that held Valerie in his arms.

The male nodded back and walked into Emily and Sam's house, lying Valerie down on the couch, pacing the floor, his hand in his hair. He hadn't expected to imprint. He hadn't expected imprinting to be so intense. And he definitely hadn't expected to explain **everything** to her in one damned day. He glared out the door of Sam and Emily's house at Bella, annoyed.

Couldn't she just have left things alone?  
She could have gotten Valerie hurt just now, just thinking about how incredibly wrong everything could have went just now, especially considering the way Bella had just stormed up to them shouting and accusing them of brainwashing Jacob Black and how mad it made them, and everything that happened in the moments after..

He was sort of freaking out right now.

"What the hell happened out there?" Valerie asked as she sat up on a couch in the house of someone she didn't even know. She bit her lower lip as her eyes fixed on the taller male, wide with slight fear. She scooted away when he walked over and sat down. "W-what the fuck was that? W-what the fuck are you guys?"

"Shapeshifters."

"Oh.."

"That's all you have to say is oh?"

"Well, considering my sister is dating a vampire with an annoying mind reading habit, I think I can take what I saw at face value.. You guys don't.. You don't eat people, right?" Valerie asked. The guy laughed, shook his head and then said quietly, "Nope. Basically your average teenage guy just warmer, stronger and faster and one hell of a lot easier to piss off..."

"And taller." Valerie mused quietly, her fingers dragging slowly through her long dark hair as she rubbed her head, winced. She must have hit her head on the ground pretty hard when she'd fainted.

The guy noticed and looked at her in concern.

The door to the house she was in burst open and Bella ran in, fussing over her. Valerie scowled and said patiently, "Do you see now, Bells, you idiot, why this was a very, very bad idea?"

"I told you to stay in the truck, Valerie, just in case something went down. Charlie would kill me if something happened to you, what the hell were you thinking, getting out?"

"Maybe that I didn't want my sister to get eaten due to her own stupidity?" Valerie retorted, making the male who still lingered laugh out loud, from where he stood watching her, this strange and intense look in his deep and dark eyes.

"I don't find this funny, jackass." Bella grumbled as she asked Valerie, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"All I did was faint, Bella. I'm not a baby." Valerie muttered quietly, her eyes sort of fixed on the taller male who walked back in, held out a zip loc bag of ice.

"For your head, in case you bumped it."

Valerie eyed the ice pack in his hands, then him, wary.

"Just take it."

She bit her lower lip, because the firmness in his tone as he looked at her sort of made her lip quiver and this slow and strange heat fill her stomach, settling in. She took a deep breath and then took the ice pack quickly, held it to her head.

"Where are your glasses, Val?" Bella asked.

Valerie swore sharply as she remembered stepping on them after they fell out of the truck when she jumped out to run to her sister earlier when the guys turned into giant wolves in front of her. She grimaced and said quietly, "I stepped on them."

"Seriously? That's the second pair in a month, Val."

"Can she see without 'em?" the guy asked, studying Valerie, watching Bella with her as if he didn't trust Bella as far as he could throw her, but sort of glad that Bella seemed to be a protective older sister.. _If only she didn't have the nasty little habit of falling in love with leeches,_ the male thought to himself.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Bella asked him stiffly, Valerie elbowing her as she leaned in and whispered, "I don't mind so much.. Don't be a pain in the ass, Bells." while looking intently at the taller and most likely older male.

"This jerk.." Bella started, but fell silent, looking at her little sister to the guy in question, then back again. It was weird, the way he looked at Valerie.. It was sort of like she was the center of the guy's world or something..

"Bella, damn it, seriously? I'm not three." Valerie pleaded. There was just something about the guy, she sensed that even if he acted like a badass, he wouldn't hurt her.

"She needs them to see far away." Bella answered finally as she sat there with Valerie, the two of them sort of just collecting their thoughts for a few moments, Bella staring at the door, her hand in her hair.. What the hell had gotten into him just now?

Something Jacob said to her, something she'd heard in a legend once came back to her.. About something called imprinting.. Had that happened to her little sister?

"What, Bella?"

"This is our secret?"

"Duh, obviously.. Somehow I don't see Charlie taking any of what just happened seriously." Valerie answered, shifting around on the couch so she could look at her older sister. "I told you, Bella, it was a stupid fucking idea to come here and confront Jake."

"Okay, alright. I just.. I missed him."

"Did you seriously think that coming here to confront him was going to help matters any?"

"I had to try."

"I have a headache." Valerie said as she stood, her legs shaky, her mind still processing what happened a few moments ago.

It was a lot to take in, the existance of not only vampires, but now apparently, shapeshifters also.

And that guy just now, the look in his eyes when he looked at her, the way he acted around her.. She didn't know what to think about it, really.

Before she could get out the door, she found herself chin to chest with him and she looked up, her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Your glasses." the guy said as he held out her broken glasses to her. Valerie took them and held them out to Bella as she said "I can tape them together."

"Until the next time." Bella laughed a little as she looked at the guy, brow raised. What was with him, hovering over her little sister like he was?

From behind them, Sam Uley said quietly, "I'm guessing you two want an explanation?"

"It would be nice, yes."

"We should get going, Valerie."

"I want to hear this, Bella. You can go ahead, I'll get someone to bring me home."

Bella eyed the males warily and then said quietly, "Can someone bring her straight home later? Charlie will kill me if something happens to her."

"I will." Jacob said finally as his eyes met with those of the shifter who carried Valerie into the house when she'd passed out, for a split second, a challenging look was passed between the two, it was weird, sort of territorial..

Bella shook her head and then said goodbye, leaving quickly. She had to think about everything that just happened. And apparently, Valerie wanted to hear whatever crap Sam Uley was going to tell her. But Jacob was there, so Bella felt less apprehensive about leaving Valerie.

Besides, she was 15, if she wanted to stay, it wasn't really Bella's business and she was too stunned to fight with Valerie right now.

It really had been one hell of a day.


	2. Its All A Blur II

**I decided to rewrite Funny Love. Since I'm doing this, I've sort of made Valerie's character less of a pain in the ass. And she's 15 for this rewrite, which is set in Eclipse, it actually starts with the Bella slapping Paul scene, because I thought it'd be cool to write from there and go forward, with Paul being her to everyone who liked the old version, I just didn't think it was that good and I'm a perfectionist pain in the ass, so maybe this time will be better. Anyway, hopefully you guys like this rewrite.**

**There are things posted about Valerie on my user bio, it's not much.**

* * *

TWO

"Can you two seriously stop it, for fuck sake?" Valerie asked, barely stepping between Paul and Jacob, the two were arguing over why they actually turned into giant wolves at will, both insisted they were telling her the truth. She placed her hand firmly in the center of both of their chests and looked up at Paul, then at Jacob, all 5'2 inches of her nearly dwarfed by the over six feet and some odd inches of either male.

"Move, Valerie." Paul said in his calmest voice as he gave Jacob a death glare, wanting to strangle the guy right now.. All afternoon Jacob had been playing human wedge, keeping Paul from having any real sort of a conversation with Valerie and it was really starting to piss him off. But then he tried to deny that the Cullens were the reason they were all shapeshifters now and that really set him off.

"He's right, Val, if you don't move you could get hurt."

"Oh would you two idiots seriously stop? You're on the same damned side." Valerie said through gritted teeth, getting concerned. Paul's anger sort of freaked her out in all honesty, but at the same time, she didn't want anything happening to him, either. She was oddly protective of the taller male, Paul, who was so angry right now that he was almost shaking. She didn't get it, really, there was this unspoken connection or something there.

And Jacob was really annoying her at current, all he'd told her about the whole thing was that it was a dormant gene that just reactivated, he'd hinted that certain things triggered it.

Paul, however, told her everything, including exactly why the Cullens weren't to be trusted. Not that Valerie necessarily did to begin with, she'd been sort of wary of them since Bella told her what they were after she'd gotten dragged into the whole mess that happened in Phoenix a year ago, but hearing the things Paul told her, other things started to make more sense.

She just didn't think Paul was lying, or over exaggerating, that's how Jacob kept putting it. That Paul was putting all the blame on the Cullens when they weren't the only reason it was happening now.

"Okay, c'mon, Spunky, let's get you to safer ground." Jared said as he extracted Valerie from the situation, took her into the kitchen with Emily, Sam's imprint and Kim, his imprint.

Then he went back out into the yard and tried to get the two thick headed males apart before all hell broke loose a second time in the day.

"Does he always get that mad, that quickly?" Valerie asked in concern as she watched Jared getting between Jacob and Paul, Jacob storming off, Jared talking to Paul quietly as if he were calming the guy down, the two of them nodding at the house, where she stood in the doorway. Valerie turned away from the door and sat down on a chair at the dining table.

"Yeah. He's a hot head. But he's not a bad guy." Kim said as she smiled at the younger brunette, introduced herself. "I'm Kim."

"I'm Valerie." Valerie said as she took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie, watched the door expectantly, concerned about Paul.

"He's fine. Jared and Sam are probably just trying to talk him into calming down." Emily said as she smiled at the girl and then asked, "So.. How old are you, Valerie?"

"Fifteen." Valerie said distractedly as she watched Paul swinging at a tree trunk in the yard, shaking her head as she muttered dryly, "Hurt didn't it, you big idiot?" and then asking Emily, " Is it just me or does he look at me in this really weird way?"

Emily and Kim exchanged glances.. They knew what she was talking about, of course, but it was Paul's place to tell her why he looked at her the way he did.

To change the subject, Kim asked her casually, "Don't you take dancing classes at the fitness center in Forks? You were in that summer play too, right?"

"Yeah.. My dad almost had a cow, he didn't think I should be doing the play version of Dirty Dancing, but I loved it.. Hey, aren't you taking Zumba? I watched you guys the other afternoon, you were awesome."

"I am, actually. But I'm not that good at it, there are girls in that class a thousand times better." Kim smiled brightly and then said "You were really good in the play. I think Jared and I went to see it on a date or something."

Valerie blushed a little, shook her head and said "I wasn't. I messed up about eight or nine times. But it's so cool, I mean I thought you looked familiar, Kim. I started to actually sign up for Zumba." as she twisted a dark curl around her fingertip and took another bite of her cookie, eyed the door again.

"He's fine."

"It's too quiet out there."

Emily laughed a little, gave Valerie a smile as she teased the girl gently, "I think someone likes someone."

"I didn't say that, but.." Valerie bit into her food, falling silent.

She actually didn't know what to think about Paul, to be perfectly honest. He was a hard guy to figure out.

The screen door opened and Paul said quietly, "Come outside." while holding her gaze, giving her that look she couldn't figure out again. Valerie stood and walked out into the yard, watched Paul pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself almost as if he were trying to figure out what to say, like he had to say something to her but he wasn't sure how to put it into words.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not supposed to be telling you everything. But this.. I mean I wasn't expectin it to happen either and it did." Paul grumbled as he stopped pacing, looked at her a few moments.

"What?"

"You showing up here."

"Okay.."

"It's not a bad thing, I mean, damn it." Paul grumbled as he looked at her, realized she was about to fall over laughing currently.

"You know what I am."

"Yeah.. What about it?"

"It doesn't bug you?" Paul asked, eying her as he took a deep breath. He wanted to get it all out now, get it over with. He and Sam had been fighting about it, but he pointed out that Valerie knew this much already, there was no point in keeping the rest from her. He wasn't a fan of secrets, either.

"Not really, no.. I mean it's like I said before.. My sister's basically dating a corpse and I adapted to that.. Why?"

"There's more to this than me just being a shifter.. There's something, it has everything to do with you showing up today.. Apparently, Valerie, you're reason I've been smelling vanilla the past few nights when I've got to patrol the forest.."

"Huh? Paul you're making zero sense right now."

"At least it wasn't Bella... If it had been her, oh man."

"Would you stop pacing and just tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Valerie asked, barely hiding a laugh at the moment.

"It's not funny."

"Just say whatever it is, seriously."

"You gonna faint on me again?"

"In my defense, I wasn't expecting to see a wolf fight?"

"Still though."

"Ughh, damn it, just tell me. Please?"

He sat down at a picnic table off to the side of Sam and Emily's backyard and Valerie sat down on the tabletop part, looking at him, curious. After a few moments, he said quietly, "There's this thing, we all do it sooner or later.. Imprinting.."

"Yeah?"

"It's where the wolf inside of us picks their mate..."

Valerie bit her lower lip, again, the slow burning white hot heat filled her veins and again it settled in her stomach as she stared at Paul intently.

"I imprinted on you, Valerie." Paul said quietly as he looked up at her.

"You did what?" Valerie asked, dragging her hand through her hair, falling silent for a few moments. "Okay, so what does that mean?"

"Basically, it means that you are really, really important to me.." Paul tried to figure out the least creepy and startling way to say it, he'd never been a words kind of guy, really, and he fumbled with his hands for a few moments while she sat there, quiet.

After a few moments she said quietly, "But you don't know me.."

"I want to though."

Valerie bit her lower lip as she thought it over carefully. She'd read the legends, they'd told her all the legends earlier when they'd all been at a tribal council meeting or something shortly after Bella left, so she realized what he was saying, she realized just how intense and important it was, but in the same time, she was scared to death because what if just because the wolf in him wanted her..

Did that mean that he did to to some degree?

She took a deep breath and said quietly, "This is going to take getting used to. But I want to get to know you too.." as she looked up, over at him and then said quietly, "This doesn't make us an instant couple or something though, okay? I'm weird like that, I like doing things the way they should happen." as she managed a soft smile, then admitted, "It really has been one hell of a day."

"It has." Paul said as he laughed a little and then nodded as he added, "I wasn't saying that, just so you know.. That we had to be together like this second or something.. I get it."

"I should probably get home. If Bella gets worried, the SWAT team is liable to show up or something. I don't get why she still acts like I'm a baby sometimes or something." Valerie said as Paul stood and then said "I'll see if Jared or Sam will drive us to your house." smirking at her a little.

"Fine with me." Valerie said as she felt herself blushing all over under that intense gaze of his.


	3. Its All A Blur III

I'm doing a happy dance right now! I have four reviews and six faves/follows! You guys, awww, come here! -hugs all- Anyway, I was happy to log on and see that this morning. And now, on with the story, shall we?

* * *

THREE

"I specifically said Jacob should bring you home, Valerie." Bella stated as soon as Valerie stepped through the door, shook the rain out a little and held it open a few minutes. Bella glared at Paul who stood in their front doorway, filling it easily. He smirked in return and then shrugged as he answered casually, "Yeah, well, I bought her home. What does it matter anyway, she's home and you're not her mother." which made Valerie snicker a little, but she fell silent quickly under Bella's steady glare.

"Where's Dad?" Valerie asked as Bella stopped glaring at Paul long enough to answer, "He had to go to the station. They got a lead on that missing persons case, they wanted him to help check it out." and then she asked Paul pointedly, "Don't you have somewhere to be other than here, with my sister? She's got homework or something, I'm sure."

Valerie emerged from the kitchen with an arm load, sodas, popcorn and gummy worms as she took a bite of a green and blue gummy worm and then said with a smirk, "Actually Bella, finished it at school. And like he said.. You're not my mom. Now if you'll excuse us.." Valerie looked from Paul to her sister and then added, "We're going up to my room to watch tv or something."

"That guy, Valerie, is a jerk."

"Not to me, he's not." Valerie called back down the stairs as Bella stood there fuming before taking out her phone and texting Jacob, intent on asking just what the hell happened to him sticking close to Valerie tonight, to keep Paul from being around her. She didn't like the guy, she hadn't since she met him earlier. He was cocky, he lost his temper entirely too easy and according to Jessica Stanley, he was the kind of guy who'd play a girl in a heartbeat. And if Valerie thought for a second that she was going to Charlie with all this, Valerie had lost all her good common sense in a day.

Upstairs, the door shut behind Valerie firmly and Paul leaned against it, arms crossed. This whole thing was kind of awkward because he'd never actually wanted to go into a girls room before, he usually took them back to his house or took them out when he dated them. He didn't do well with the whole dating thing, he didn't do well with the whole meeting the family thing, as a result, his relationships tended to end rather quickly.

But this one.. Like it or not, which he had to admit, so far, he did, it was a thousand times different. He knew he couldn't be without the leggy brunette currently perched on the floor in front of a television, digging through an endless collection of DVDS.. She was his other half. Whatever happened to him in the future, or to her, they'd be together through it.

It was comforting yet still equally scary. They had to learn how to deal with the stuff about each other that drove them crazy as opposed to breaking up, walking away. It forced them to look at things in a more mature way. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

Valerie felt his gaze on her again and she looked up, laughed as she nodded to the bed nearby and said "You can sit down, Paul.. It's not a big deal, I promise my dad won't like pop out with a shotgun or something." and took a bite of the popcorn sitting nearby, sprang up from the floor and walked over to the bed just as Paul flopped onto it, putting a stack of DVDS down on the black PINK bedspread.

"Yeah, not a chick flick kinda guy."

"Oh come on, seriously? It's not like anyone's gonna know you watched a girl movie."

"I will, Valerie." Paul stated with a laugh as he looked through the DVDs and held up Four Brothers. Valerie smiled brightly and took the DVD, putting it into the player, mashing play as she flopped down beside him. He realized how little it took to send him into a literal frenzy the second he felt her soft skin and hair brush against him, her scent filled his nose and she rolled over to look at him, hiding her face as she admitted sheepishly, "The first ten minutes of this movie always make me cry."

"It is kinda sad." Paul admitted, his voice coming out quiet, deep. He noticed she moved a little closer, a lot less wary than she'd been earlier after he'd told her everything that he'd had to tell her. Maybe them having no secrets was a good thing, it'd been the right thing to do, telling her. She seemed to be adjusting to it all pretty well, considering that the first time she saw the wolf, she fainted and hit her head on the way down.

"Sorry, I.."

"It's okay, Valerie." he said as he chuckled a little, looked at her blushing a sort of tomato red all over. He sort of lie there, staring at her a little. It really was hard, this self control thing. He'd told her that he wasn't going to rush things but right now, with her vanilla sweet scent filling his nose, the way her skin and hair felt so soft against him, the wave of heat that passed between the two of them silently, that was probably the hardest thing he'd ever promised.

"This is kind of weird.. In a totally good way though." Valerie admitted, giggling a little as she raised to sit up halfway, raked her hand through her long dark hair and reached over, grabbing her soda from the shelving unit that served as a table/headboard for her daybed.

Paul chuckled and then asked casually, "How so?"

"Well, I mean it's not as awkward as things when they happen normally.. Not saying I don't mean what I said earlier." Valerie stated as she bit her lower lip and took another sip of her soda and then added, "But I really don't date a lot.. I've never actually felt comfortable enough around a guy to bring them here and then up to my room?"

He gaped a moment, chuckled a little and then said "We did say we wanted to watch a movie and talk though. I mean we could have went to my house.." as she shook her head and said with a glare to her bedroom door, "No, my big sister is gonna just have to deal with this. I'm sorry she was such an ass earlier, by the way. I mean she did antagonize you guys and cause you to shapeshift."

"Yeah, but, I shouldn't have. Not after I realized you were in the truck with her." Paul admitted reluctantly as he looked at her a few moments, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I should have done what she said, Paul, and stayed in the damn truck. But for once I'm glad I didn't? I mean.. All things considered. And you didn't hurt me, so it's not like it's an issue." Valerie insisted, falling silent as she stared right back at him, quietly. This whole thing was a lot to get her head around, his being a shapeshifter, his imprinting her, what that all meant for the two of them. She'd made all these huge plans for graduating but she found herself trying now to fit Paul in, she just had this feeling about him.. No matter what they had to go through, they'd be together through all of it.

Even when they were driving each other completely and totally insane in the process.

"It could have been though."

"Seriously, Paul, it's fine. It was hilarious though, I mean the look on Bella's face was priceless." Valerie admitted as she asked him in curiousity, "Does it hurt or anything when you guys change?"

"Not really." Paul answered as he nodded to a flyer that advertised the play she'd been in over the summer as he asked, "So, you were in that?"

"Yeah.. My dad was not thrilled that I was in a play called Dirty Dancing, but he managed to suck it up.. I was second understudy, also one of the dancers in the lodge. Dancing.. It's kind of my thing. Don't you hang out at the gym a lot?" Valerie asked, blushing when she realized that this indicated that yes, she might have watched him boxing with a few other boys now and then and yes, she might have enjoyed watching it.

Okay, so she could admit that she had a crush on him from the few times she'd seen him around, prior to all this.

"Yeah, I go sometimes and box. I wanna get into MMA." Paul admitted as he smirked a little, asked with a raised brow, "How'd you know?"

"Occasionally, Paul, I watched you boxing. Not a big deal." Valerie admitted. He chuckled and then said casually ,"So that's where I've seen you before now.. You were the one yelling in the back when they held open fight night.. Right?"

"Maybe. But I was more or less yelling at the lady in front of me because I couldn't see shit over her. I did cheer for you in that one fight against the guy named Phin.." Valerie admitted, shrugging.

Paul coughed a little and then said "Since we're confessing things here, Valerie, I stopped once, watched you in the dance studio. But Bella ran me off when she saw me."

"Figures.. I mean I'm not that good though."

"You are."

They settled in, watching the movie they'd chosen.. Okay, so for the moment, they were just friends.. But now the air was totally clear between them, nothing left hidden. It made things a lot easier in all honesty.


End file.
